


Show Me

by SunriseRose1023



Series: 2016 SPN Kink Bingo [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gen, Nudity, Pic Set, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know it's risky. They know they could get caught. They just don't care.</p>
<p>Square Filled: SamClaire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

He was the good ole hometown boy from Kansas. She wore too much eyeliner and painted her nails black. They happened to sit beside each other in a boring world history class in college, and found each other much more interesting. He was looking for something different, she was searching for something new. And when they exchanged phone numbers, they both discovered exactly what it was they were looking for. 

Sure, they know it’s risky. They know they could get caught. They know it could all end badly and leave the other with loads of blackmail material. 

But for now, there’s a thrill when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He ducks into a secluded hallway or the bathroom and opens the text to see her–never her face, but some other tantalizing part of her. She sucks in a breath every time her phone gives that specific chime, and she pulls the phone close to her face, hiding it in the curtain of her hair as she gets to discover another part of him.

And at the end of the semester, when the texts have shown all they could, they get together and put aside their phones, taking the chance to discover all those enticing parts in person.

[ ](http://s1376.photobucket.com/user/sunriserose1023/media/text_zpsjnj5juql.png.html)


End file.
